AMO Y SEÑOR
by aniyasha
Summary: HINATA HYUUGA ES PROMETIDA A SASUKE UCHIHA, ELLA TIENE QUE APRENDER A SER LA MEJOR ESPOSA PARA EL, SUS DECEOS SON ORDENES. PERO NARUTO SE ENAMORA A PRIMERA VISTA DE ELLA Y EL, LE ENSEÑARA A SOBREVIVIR A ESA VIDA DE EXCLAVA QUE ES SOMETIDA.
1. Chapter 1

NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome publico querido. XD se que me perdí , y que prometí actualizar, pero por diversos factores que no comentare, ya que me pondría triste de nuevo, empiezo esta semana de nuevo con mis actualizaciones.

Así que me tendrán por aquí de nuevo, y tendrán que ser comprensivos conmigo, cuando me pongo a escribir no hay poder humano que me detenga. Creo estar poseída por un espíritu maligno.

Agradezco sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz, iluminan mi vida, mi día. Gracias.

Como ustedes saben: **un sueño pervertido me ha convertido en un hentai**, está próximo a terminar, la historia que les presento es la que desarrollare en su lugar, espero que les guste tanto como la otra historia.

_**0-0**_

_**RECOMENDACIÓN DEL SEXTO HOKAGE.**_

_**0-0**_

-Naruto, ¿para qué nos citaste tan temprano?.- pregunto furiosa Sakura Uchiha, recién casada.

-espero que tengas un buen motivo dobe.- Sasuke no estaba de humor por haberse levantando tan temprano.

-no te hagas el interesante Naruto y dinos ¿Por qué el de esta reunión?.- Ino, exigía respuestas.

Naruto sexto Hokage y próximamente hombre casado, miraba a todos los de su generación con una gran sonrisa.

-tengo dos noticias importantes que quería compartir con Ustedes dattebayo.- grito el rubio eufórico, se encontraba sentado en su gran oficina rodeados por sus amigos molestos, pero no les prestó atención al aura de asesino que tenían cada uno de ellos.- la primera es que Hinata ha aceptado casarse conmigo.

La chica Hyuuga miro sorprendida y con una sonrisa tonta a su novio.

Todos rolaron los ojos.

-eso iba a suceder tarde o temprano.- Neji Hyuuga miraba con irritación a su futuro pariente.- pero sucedió mas tarde.

- deja de ser problemático Naruto, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, dinos la siguiente noticia.- ha sikamaru no le hacía gracia, hacer esperar a su novia Tamari, esta de seguro lo golpearía si llegaba tarde de nuevo.

-la segunda es que Noctunals y Bella, realizaron un concurso en Fanfiction para celebrar las 100 Historias en español de la pareja de mis padres, por eso en la pagina de MinKus BN (h t t p : / / www. fanfiction. net/~minkusbn), están todas las historias que concursan. Asi que les pido como favor personal checar las historias y que voten por las que más les haya gustado. Pueden votar en el poll (encuesta) que aparecerá en esa pagina a partir del 19 y hasta el 30 de Julio, así es como se decidirá el ganador.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron de la petición realizada, y sin más se retiraron a checar las historias del concurso centena.

**Se me ocurrió hacer así la publicidad al concurso centena, sé que es algo raro, pero se me ocurrió así.**

**Y si les gustan mis historias que son dos, voten por favor.**

**-LA NUERA RARITA DE KUSHINA Y MINATO.-** en esta historia kushina apuesta con Hiashi que Hinata Hyuuga caería ante el encanto Uzumaki que tendría su Hijo Naruto. Por su puesto el líder del clan Hyuuga nunca creyó posible esta unión.

**- BESANDO SAPOS.-** Minato realiza mal los sellos de invocación y termina en convertirse en un sapo. Kushina quien odia a los sapos tiene que besar a más de 100 animalitos, por salvar a Minato. ¿Cuántos sapos besarías para encontrar a tu príncipe azul?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Aplicado._ _Naruto es propiedad única y exclusiva de la mente maestra: Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo sueño con ellos. T-T._

Advertencias: la historia se desarrolla en un mundo ninja alterno, aquí naruto perdió a sus padres a la edad de 3 años, es un mundo machista, las mujeres son consideradas inferiores, el que gobierna es el Amo y señor de la casa..  
>.<p>

AMO Y SEÑOR

.

By Aniyasha

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.

CAPITULO UNO

Prologo.

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki en sus dieciséis años de edad, había sufrido mucho en la vida, sus padres habían muerto cuando el solo tenia tres años , Madara un Ninja de elite había atacado a Konoha para obtener al zorro de nueve colas, su madre Kushina Uzumaki iba a dar a luz a su segundo Hijo, el cuarto Hokage su padre Minato Namikaze atendía los últimos asuntos de Konoha, misiones urgentes , aun faltaba alrededor de 3 horas para que su esposa entrara en labor de parto, por eso aun no se encontraba con ella. Madara aprovecho su ausencia y ataco a Kushina en la cueva donde iba a dar a luz, utilizando una técnica aun desconocida por todos, pudo robar al Kyubi del interior de ella.

Minato cuando llego al lugar encontró a su esposa casi muerta, con la presión que ejerció Madara sobre el cuerpo de kushina ocasiono que su segundo bebe naciera muerto.

El kiuby liberado ataco a konoha, Madara estaba satisfecho por los resultados, pero el cuarto Hokage reclamo venganza por las atrocidades en contra de su familia.

La batalla de Minato contra Madara no fue extensa, ellos eran realmente fuertes.

El Hokage gano, Madara tuvo que admitir su derrota en la batalla mas no en la guerra, se retiro del lugar con la promesa de regresar, pero aun kiuby ocasionaba destrozos en la aldea, Minato solo libero al kiuby del control del hombre de la máscara, necesitaba el demonio ser encerrado de nuevo.

El Kiuby no podía ser encerrado de nuevo en el cuerpo de Kushina, ella logro detenerlo con el poco chacra que le quedaba.

Minato sabía que era cuestión de segundos para que kushina falleciera, y aun a pesar de que ellos no deseaban la vida que su esposa tuvo, no había elección ni tiempo, solo una persona de un chakra especial como el de kushina podría convertirse en el nuevo recipiente del zorro, y con todo el dolor del corazón de ambos, por el bien de su hijo y aun que para muchos era un acción incomprensible. El hokage en cerro al kiuby en el interior de su pequeño hijo de tres años, él al igual que su madre tenían un chakra especial.

En el proceso de esto su padre en cerro en su cuerpo la mitad del chackra del kiuby depositando en su pequeño lo restante. Esta técnica le provoco la muerte a Minato.

Naruto se convirtió en el nuevo recipiente del zorro, sus padres murieron como héroes, salvando a Konoha, su pequeño hermano fue enterrado con ellos.

Por disposición del Cuarto Hokage y como medida de seguridad, antes de morir pidió a líder del clan Uchiha, que si algo malo sucedía el se hiciera cargo de Naruto, confió en que su amigo pudiera otorgarle a su hijo una familia, ser el recipiente del kiuby era algo muy difícil, atraía mucha soledad, todos te consideraban un demonio y una herramienta para la guerra.

Fugaku líder del clan Uchiha, tenía el suficiente poder en la aldea para proteger a Naruto, y poder conservarlo dentro del clan.

_**Pensamientos de Naruto**_

Y es así como me convertí en parte del clan Uchiha, ellos me cuidaron, me dieron un "hogar", pero como todos sabían del demonio que tenia a dentro, me discriminaba, casi ni me hablaban por temor, en la mansión tenía una parte exclusiva para mí, pero nadie me atendía, los sirvientes me temían, por lo que limpiaban el lugar cada vez que no me encontraba alrededor, comía junto con la familia o a veces completamente solo.

Mi vida era muy solitaria, lo más cercano a un amigo era Sasuke.

Porque aun que tuviéramos la misma edad, Sasuke era más grande que yo por meses, aun así nuestra rara amistad era por el odio que me tenia.

Yo era más fuerte y para él, era un insulto eso.

Pero yo no podía evitarlo.

Sasuke tenía todo lo que alguien desearía, un hermano mayor que te respaldaba cuando realizabas locuras.

Una familia respetada y que daría todo por ti.

Dinero, Poder, Habilidades, Buen parecido, un Club de Admiradoras.

Un padre y una madre, que te amaban.

Lo tenía todo, porque aun que no era el heredero del clan, el formaría su propio clan con ayuda de la Heredera del clan Hyuuga.

Claro al cazarse ambos es cuando ella dejaría de ser Hyuuga.

Lo tenía todo y aun así, nunca le había envidiado nada, a nadie le deseaba que viviera una vida como la de él en completa soledad, rodeado de extraños que dicen ser tu familia.

Pero por primera vez en mis catorce años envidie a mi amigo.

En estos momentos nos encontrábamos en el consejo del clan Uchiha, una habitación muy grande dentro de la mansión. Yo estaba presente por que según era de la familia.

Y vi cuando le presentaron a su prometida a Sasuke. El corazón se me detuvo, mis ojos azules la miraron sin creer lo que veían. Un ángel..

Un hermoso ángel vestido de blanco, su cabello negro azulado corto, tenía la cabeza agachada y cuando sus ojos de luna miraron alrededor pude descubrí lo aterrada que estaba, yo conocía ese sentimiento, fue lo mismo que sentí cuando me alejaron de mi hogar y me ingresaron a un lugar, nuevo y desconocido.

Un sentimiento de protección creció en mi, algo que nunca me había ocurrido con nadie, quería llevarla lejos de ahí, cuidarla y decirle que nadie le aria daño. Que él se encargaría de quitar esos miedos.

Claro lo que pensaba era estúpido, y lo supo , se había enamorado a primera vista de Hinata Hyuuga. Por kami, ella era futura esposa de su amigo y era completamente prohibida.

Nunca el tendría la oportunidad de casarse, nadie quería a un demonio en su clan.

_Fin de pensamientos de Naruto_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Pensamientos de Hinata Hyuuga.**_

Hoy sería un día memorable para ella, podría irse de su casa y empezar de nuevo. Conocería a su futuro marido, aria junto con él una nueva familia, un lugar donde ella fuera aceptada y amada.

Empaquetaba sus cosas, con la esperanza de algo mejor a lo que vivía actualmente.

Su padre la despreciaba por ser una ninja de bajo nivel, a sus catorce años ella era incapaz de lograr técnicas asombrosas como su hermana Hanabi, menor por dos años pero mejor por mucho.

Así que su padre al darse cuenta desde hace mucho de su falta de talento. La trato muy mal dándole como vida un infierno, exhaustos entrenamientos y sin resultados. Por último la mando a llamar diciéndole que por una vez fuera buena para algo.

Ella se casaría con Sasuke Uchiha, él se convertiría en su amo y señor, sus palabras órdenes. Por eso la mandaría a vivir con él, para que aprendiera a ser una digna esposa.

Yo quería realmente salir de mi casa, había rogado a kami una oportunidad de ser feliz, y por fin se presentaba eso, aria que Sasuke se enamorara de mi, seria perfecta para él. No iba a decepcionar a mi padre nuevamente, no iba a causar deshonor de nuevo a mi familia.

¡No!, todo seria para mejorar, me comprometería a ser la mejor.

Pero cuando me presentaron a Sasuke no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimar, él tenía una mirada tan fría como mi padre, y cuando lo vio supo que no sería fácil, que él se enamorara de ella.

Ahora se encontraba en un lugar más lúgubre, que en donde había pasado sus Dieciséis años, con el corazón oprimido, sintió perder sus esperanzas.

Su vida al parecer estaba peor de lo que había estado.

Noto una mirada fija en ella, y se dio vuelta por instinto.

Unos hermosos ojos azules la miraban con sorpresa, de sus labios de él se formo una pequeña sonrisa.

Para ella fue una señal de kami, diciéndole que tal vez , no fuera tan malo estar ahí.

**Fin de los pensamientos de Hinata**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sasuke se encontraba entrenado con Naruto en el campo de entrenamiento, ya era tarde.

-¿Qué te pareció tu novia?

Los ojos negros miraron a Naruto sorpresivamente

-ella es débil, no pudo sostener mi mirada, es una incompetente, te aseguro que no es digna de mi.

Naruto apretó los puños y lo golpeo fuertemente.

-¿no lo esquivaste?.- utilizo el entrenamiento como justificación para poderlo golpear por las palabras tan injustas hacia el ángel de ojos de perla.- no creo que sea justo sentenciarla al fracaso, ya la estas sentenciando y ni siquiera lleva un día aquí.

-es un inútil, el clan Hyuuga nunca lo hubiera dejado ir, si fuera digna de ser su heredera, ellos son asombrosos en sus poderes ninjas, pero no todos son habilidosos, lo único bueno es que con ella creare un nuevo clan, si no fuera con eso la regresaría inmediatamente, odio y aborrezco a la gente débil, ya me retiro.- fue el último comentario de sasuke.

Ambos recogieron sus cosas y partieron a sus respectivos cuartos.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Al día siguiente**

Hinata se levanto muy temprano, el día de hoy empezaría con sus labores, ella se encargaría de atender exclusivamente a su prometido, muchos decían que esto era ser esclava y así lo consideraba, solo esperaba poder satisfacer a Sasuke en todo.

Sakura una chica de cabello color rosa la miro fríamente y con odio.

-tienes que preparar el desayuno para tu amo y hazlo rápido, a él le encanta desayunar a las 6 exactamente.

Me puse a trabajar. Elabore un rico desayuno según yo. Lo serví en la mesa y vi cuando sasuke entro al comedor, por la mirada que me dirigió sabia que no le gustaba mi presencia. Sin dirigirme palabra alguna se sentó a comer, yo estaba sentada a un extremo pasándole lo que necesitara, pero solo probó un bocado y grito muy fuerte.

-¡esto sabe horrible!, ¿piensas que me lo comeré?.

Tiro todo y salió enojado del lugar, primer intento a fallado, me dispuse a recoger todo y a limpiar el lugar.

La chica de cabello rosa estaba aun más enojada conmigo.

-¡por tu culpa se fue sin desayunar eres una inútil!.

Y con esas palabras todos me veían criticándome y sentenciándome.

-yo…

-¡tú no aras nada!, recoge lo que hayas hecho y lávalo, por hoy no aras nada mas.- la mama de sasuke hablo fríamente, a ella no le gustaba ninguna rarita para su hijo, y no confiaba en la Hyuuga, ella se encargaría de hacerle la vida un infierno.- vete a otra parte en estos momentos no soporto tu presencia.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata corrió por el jardín de la gran mansión, las lagrimas impedían su visión, no le importaba a donde se dirigía, simplemente quería escapar de su realidad, morirse, suicidarse y evitar sentir este dolor que desquebrajaba su alma, cada día mas y mas.

_Para que existir sin motivo en esta vida, sin ese impulso que te motiva a vivir, a dar más de ti mismo. Esa luz que te ilumine y evite el color siniestro de la soledad. Esos eran sus pensamientos._

Sin darse cuenta llego a la parte más lejana de la mansión, sus paso se hicieron más lentos, aun con la cabeza agachada y no viendo por donde caminaba se detuvo abruptamente.

El sonido de algo siendo golpeado llamo su atención y cuidadosamente se figo entre las ramas sin hacer ruido alguno, quien era la persona que estaba entrenando.

Su sorpresa fue grande, ahí se encontraba el chico demonio, ella conocía la historia al igual que todos en la aldea, según se decía no te podías acercar a él, porque te atacaría y te destrozaría, pero no se veía así, si no mal recordaba, ese era el chico que le había sonreído ayer , y alguien que no te miraba como si fueras un insecto, era alguien digno de tratar. Al parecer estaba entrenando y por lo visto no le salía el sello que practicaba, ella se acomodo mejor para observar el entrenamiento de él.

Y pensó que era increíble, llevaba más de una hora mirando los esfuerzos que hacia, y era sorprendente su tenacidad y decisión.

Había intentado ese sello muchas veces sin éxito alguno, sin embargo él, se levantaba y volvia a intentarlo una vez más.

Los ojos a perlados miraban con humor cuando el joven de cabellera rubia como el sol, se revolvía su cabello y lo alborotaba mas, en forma de frustración, pero cuando ella pensaba que se daría por vencido por la falta de chakra que se notaba, él lo intentaba una vez más.

Admiración y respeto, fueron los primeros sentimientos de Hinata por esas cualidades que el chico presentaba. No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvo sentada entre los arbustos absorta mirándolo.

_Ojala pudiera ser tan fuerte como él, tener su decisión, cambiar y nunca darme por vencida._

el último intento del sello salió mal y provoco una pequeña explosión.

Naruto miro como tenía una herida en la pierna, suspiro de frustración, pero mas fue su sorpresa al ver como alguien salía de los arbustos y cubría su herida con un pañuelo.

El sabia quien era ella, no había podido pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el Ángel de ojos de perla. Supo que su corazón y su ser ya no le pertenecían, porque había escogido dueña, lástima que ella era un imposible. Aun así que, ¿ qué hacia la chica de sus sueños ahí?.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Los ojos a perlados lo miraron aturdida, ella no había medido la consecuencia de sus actos, simplemente al verlo herido, corrió a auxiliarlo.

-me corrieron de la Mansión, divague por el jardín.- mientras decía las acciones que había cometido, no supo porque quería contárselo a él, simplemente quería platicar con alguien y los ojos azules la veía incrédulos, no existía ahí, odio o superioridad, y eso la hizo sentirse cómoda, limpiaba la herida con sumo cuidado.- llegue aquí hace mucho y te he observado, entonces me di cuenta de que te lastimaste y no pude evitar no ayudarte.

-no debes estar aquí, y tampoco curarme, dentro de muy poco sanare, por el demonio que había en mi interior puedo recuperarme con facilidad.

-aun así.- dijo Hinata terminando de vendar la zona dañada.- quiero ayudarte, me sorprendiste, eres muy tenaz y persistente.

Las mejillas de Naruto se calentaron.

Y Hinata lo noto, una risa melodiosa se escucho por parte de ella.

-¿Por qué te corrieron de la mansión?

Ella apretó los puños y suspiro, se acomodo mejor en la hierba y dirigió su mirada a un arbusto con flores rojas.

-hoy fue mi primer dia para atender a Sasuke-sama, pero no le gusto mi desayuno, la verdad es lo único que se hacer bien, aparte de coser, fui entrenada por mi padre para convertirme en ninja desde muy temprana edad, pero al no alcanzar las metas de él, fui simplemente desplazada y apenas me estaban enseñando a ser los labores domésticos, se lo elemental, pero no soy tan buena.- la voz se quebró y las lagrimas acudieron a su rostro.- soy una inútil.- termino por aceptar.- mi padre siempre lo decía y estoy en un nuevo lugar y todo me sale mal, pensé que era mi oportunidad para cambiar pero no es así…

Naruto no soporto verla llorar e hizo lo que no tenía que hacer tocarla. La atrajo a su pecho y la abrazo, dejo que ella se calmara, sintió el cuerpo pequeño y tibio junto a él. Quería protegerla, pero eso era imposible. La separo del brazo protector y alzo el mentón para que sus miradas se entrelazaran.

-no eres una inútil.- dijo con voz fuerte.- si te dejas vencer, a la primera perderás para siempre tu oportunidad de cambiar tu vida.- alzo a un mas la voz.- ¡lucha!, pon lo mejor de ti, di has dado tu mejor esfuerzo pues triplícalo, o cuatriplicalo, inténtalo aun que sea necesario un millón de veces, todos te pueden decir inútil, pero si has sobrevivido a tanto , no eres débil, eres una sobreviviente y eso ya requiere de fuerza, a mi me dicen demonio y no lo soy, simplemente tengo en mi interior un ser , eso no me hace ser él, puedes pensar que es mejor morir.- eso sorprendió a un mas a la mirada a perlada.- pero la muerte no es una opción, la vida por muy difícil y fea que sea , vale la pena vivirla, aun que sea 5 o 10 minutos de felicidad, ¡lucha!, no te rindas, encuentra un objetivo y persíguelo, tu meta te dará las fuerzas necesarias para seguir.

El silencio se presento.

Hinata nunca sintió todas las sensaciones que en estos momentos en su cuerpo se presentaban. Ese rayo de luz, la alcanzo y la pequeña llama de la esperanza ardió con más fuerza que nunca, y las palabras se grabaron en su corazón, para cuidarlas como si se trataran de mandamientos, le dedico una gran sonrisa a su amigo y le tendió la mano.

-¿eso significa que somos amigos?

El rubio miro incrédulo a la chica, y la mano que extendía, ¿amigos?, su mirada era tierna y dulce, y eso lo dejo sin aliento, estrecho la mano.

-si eso quieres, no veo por qué no.

Ella se levanto , se sacudió el kimono.

-are mi mejor esfuerzo naruto-kun, te prometo ser la mejor esposa que Sasuke-sama tendría, gracias por tus palabras me devolviste la esperanza, me retiro espero verte pronto, tengo que ver en que ayudo en la mansión.

Naruto vio como su angel se retiraba del lugar apresurada, _ser la mejor esposa para sasuke_, ese comentario lo dejo con una sensación de incomodidad, pero era mejor.

Ella era de sasuke y él nunca podría tenerla.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

HASTA AQUÍ PUBLICO QUERIDO.

QUE LES PARECIO?

SI ME QUEDO RARO LO SE

ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS COMENTARIOS,

SABEN QUE ME ILUMINAN Y HACEN SENTIRME MUY FELIZ.

GRACIAS POR COMENTAR.

SAYO Y QUE ESTEN BIEN.

NOS LEEMOS.


	2. Chapter 2

**NI HAO.- publico querido yo aquí de nuevo XD, después de perderme por un tiempo, actualizo lo más pronto que puedo.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a la peste 21, su historia es genial y nunca me la pierdo, me pidió esta actualización y aquí está. Espero que te guste.**

**Pertenezco a la ola: rojo + amarillo = irresistible naranja.**

**.**

**Fórum irresistible naranja.**

**.**

**Comunidad irresistible naranja.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2.- Acercamiento.**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Hinata llego a vivir en la mansión Uchiha.

Siguiendo el consejo de su único amigo de ahí, o sea Naruto, no se había dado por vencida, y persistiría para poder ser una buena esposa.

Lo primero fue ponerse a disposición de Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Sasuke, ella era una mujer fría y de un carácter temperamental, también es hermosa, puede ser amable por que se llevaba muy bien con Sakura, la chica de cabello rosa y al parecer la que atendía a Sasuke antes de que ella llegara.

Aun con todo el miedo que a Hinata le producía la situación, para enfrentarse a la mirada reprobatoria de su suegra, reunió todo el valor posible y le pidió que le enseñara a ser la mejor, para su hijo.

Claro a Mikoto no le gustaba Hinata Hyuuga, pero sabía que no podía negarse a su pedido, al fin de cuentas había ido hasta ahí, para poder cumplir como esposa.

Las labores domestica que nadie más quería hacer, como pelar cebollas, limpiar baños, fregar pisos, lavar ropa, entre otras tantas cosas. Cocinar solo arroz, verduras, caldos. Fueron las actividades que había realizado sumisamente Hinata, tratando de dar lo mejor de ella.

Afortunadamente Sasuke se había ido a una misión junto con Naruto, eso le había dado tiempo a Hinata, para reunir valor y enfrentarlo de nuevo.

En estos momentos se encontraba encerando el piso de la sala principal, vio como unos pájaros que cantaban cerca del jardín emprendieron el vuelo. Deseó esa libertad, pero una mujer no era libre en este mundo, no, porque tenía que pertenecer a un hombre. Ese pensamiento le parecía absurdo, todos somos iguales, sin embargo la igualdad no existía.

Siguió tallando el piso hasta que la puerta se abrió y entro Mikoto.

-Hinata deja eso y cámbiate de ropa, Sasuke llegara en menos de quince minutos y tienes que atenderlo.- vio como los ojos de la chica Hyuuga se dilataban de temor y sonrió.- ¡date prisa!.- dicho esto se voltio y abandono el lugar dejando aturdida a su nuera.

El corazón estaba acelerado, miraba por todos lados tratando de encontrar un lugar en donde esconderse, Hinata empezó a escuchar más actividad, y eso se debía a que llegaban de misión el líder Uchiha.

El pánico la apreso, se levanto del piso y empezó a recoger las cosas que estaba utilizando, se dio cuenta que por sus mejillas caían lagrimas, el terror que daba por cada paso, entumecía su cuerpo.

_¡Nunca te rindas!, ¡inténtalo las veces que sean necesarias!_

Esas palabras llegaron a la mente de Hinata, y poco a poco empezó a sentirse mejor. Esas palabras la habían acompañado por estos tres días y le servían para aferrarse a la esperanza de un futuro mejor. Si ella se daba por vencida no cambiaría su vida, dependía completamente de ella para mejorar. Determinación era lo que necesitaba.

Se apuro en terminar de dejar todo en orden y de cambiarse, era mejor, no hacer esperar a Sasuke.

Empezó a realizar todas las actividades que eran necesarias para atender a su amo y señor.

Hinata se dirigió al cuarto de Sasuke, ahí estaba preparando el baño, comprobando que la cama estuviera limpia y el cuarto presentable. Ella sabía que a él le encantaba el orden y la perfección de las cosas.

Cuando su mente había olvidado el miedo y se apresuraba a tener todo listo, la puerta se abrió de la habitación, dejándose ver a un Sasuke lleno de polvo y con una mirada petrificante.

Entonces el nerviosismo se apodero de Hinata.

La mirada negra del Uchiha se paseo por la habitación y se detuvo al ver a su prometida ahí, sirviendo comida en la pequeña mesa. El podía oler el miedo de ella, sus ojos a perlados podían considerarse bonitos, examinándola atentamente, y recorriendo su figura, al menos en la cama podría disfrutar algo, Hinata Hyuuga parecía una muñeca de porcelana, demasiado linda, _frágil,_ y sobre todo _inútil._ Lo peor no era eso de ella, sino que, él no soportaba ver el miedo en esos ojos, ella era un ser inferior, y eso le causaba furia. ¿Cómo podría el formar un gran clan como el Uchiha, si tenía por esposa, a un ser inferior?, _cobarde_, era la palabra que la definía, y eso volvió a concluir, era lo que opacaba a la chica. Él no tenía ganas de ver lo torpe que era, ni respirar el miedo que sentía.

-No tengo ganas de soportarte.- dijo en tono cortante Sasuke.- ¡vete!, que me atienda Sakura.- vio como ella se quedaba inmóvil en la mesa.- ¿no escuchaste?.- alzo mas la voz.- largo de aquí, tráeme a Sakura.

Al dar un paso para acercase a ella, Sasuke vio como Hinata se levantaba apurando el paso y se perdió de su vista, suspiro de irritación.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ni cinco minutos tardo para llegar a la cocina, ahí todos se sorprendieron al verla y negaron con la cabeza, se acerco a su Suegra y esta la miro con desaprobación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunto Mikoto.

-Sasuke-sama a pedido que lo atienda Sakura-san.- miro el tono rojo que apareció en el rostro de su suegra.

-¡eres una inútil!.- grito.- ¡Sakura!.- y apareció la chica con una bandeja de comida.

-¿en qué puedo servirla Mikoto-sama?.- los ojos de jade miraron con rudeza a Hinata y después se posaron en la señora de la casa.

-Sasuke quiere que lo atiendas, vez y hazlo.

-pero tengo que atender al demonio.- digo con una mueca de fastidio.

La mirada negra de Uchiha y el jade se entrelazaron; E internamente parecieron ponerse de acuerdo cuando ambas miradas se fijaron en Hinata.

-dale la bandeja a Hinata y retírate para atender a mi hijo.- fueron las ordenes de Mikoto, vio que Sakura asentía y hablo con un tono que no aceptaba replica alguna.- tu atenderás al demonio.- vio como abría aun los ojos de la impresión.- te quedaras ahí si es necesario todo el día, se necesita hacer limpieza completa, así que apúrate y espero que al menos en esto, puedas cumplir.

Hinata agacho la cabeza y asintió , Sakura ya tenía un cesto con lo que iba utilizar, y al checarlo comprobó que eran migajas de comida, apretó los puños, _demonio, _ellas lo habían insultado, hubiera querido replicar eso, porque si alguien aquí eran unos demonios , serian ellos, pero no podía decir nada, una pequeña sonrisa nació del fondo de su corazón , a Naruto no lo querían y a ella tampoco, se dio cuenta que en eso eran parecidos, kami fue indulgente por que le permitiría verlo y platicar con él, si solo estuvo un momento hace tres días y le infundo valor para poder sobrevivir en este tiempo, a lo mejor, estando más tiempo con él , adquiriría más coraje, su determinación para soportar todo lo que le hacían era una inspiración para no rendirse, con una nueva meta y sintiéndose contenta, cambio las sobras , por comida mejor y en tiempo record tenía todo listo, y se encamino a la habitación de Naruto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto había tardado una hora y media en llegar a su habitación, Sasuke había llegado hace como cuarenta minutos, de seguro era muy bien a tendido por Hinata.

Contemplo el cielo azul y una triste sonrisa cruzo por sus labios, metió la mano en la chamarra que traía y saco un hermoso dije de luna, era un cristal perlado, que le llamo mucho la atención, por parecerse a los ojos de su luna. Debía de olvidarse de ella, se recordaba eso mil veces, sin embargo no pudo, saco un pañuelo blanco, el que Hinata le había puesto en la pierna cuando se hizo la herida. Un contacto gentil y tierno, después esas palabras de amistad. Nadie a parte de sus padres lo había tratado así, apretó más fuerte el pañuelo y guardo sus tesoros en su chaqueta. Su estomago rugió, por lo que él, ya no espero mas y se dirigió a su habitación, le había dado el tiempo suficiente a Sakura para que hiciera la limpieza y le dejara la comida.

Sakura, fue la primera chica que le gusto, pero muy tontamente el creyó que ella se fijaría en él, si todos sabían perfectamente de quien estaba ella enamorada. Y la chica peligrosa solo lo veía como un demonio, era fuerte de carácter, decidida, tenas, persistente, algo egoísta y sin embargo para él, en algún tiempo fue la chica perfecta. Pero Sakura se encargo de bajarlo de las nueves, cuando él se le declaro, esta le dijo de todo, se hubiera conformado con un no, sin embargo ella le echo en cara todos sus defectos.

Apresuro el paso, Sakura era diferente a Hinata, su luna no lo había mirado con desprecio, sino con entendimiento, ella también era discriminada, eso lo hacía pensar en lo mal que estaba el mundo, y que la definición de demonio era equivocada, no le correspondía ser llamado así.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y parpadeo sorprendido por ver a Hinata, sirviendo comida en una pequeña mesa, dio un paso atrás y se cayó por tropezarse con una escoba.

Hinata se dio cuenta de su gran error al dejar la escoba ahí y corrió a socorrer a Naruto.

-disculpa mi torpeza.- repetía Hinata por quinta vez ayudándolo a pararse y sentarse en la mesa.

Naruto no decía nada se dejo llevar como si de un muñeco se tratara, estaba realmente sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunto el chico.

Hinata sonrió

-me han mandado a servirte.- dicho esto lo ayudo a quitarse la chaqueta, empezó a servirle un té y ponerle comida.

-pero deberías de estar con Sasuke.

Hinata hizo una mueca y suspiro.

-me ha dicho que no quería ver mi torpeza.- dicho esto empezó a llenar un plato de comida.- mando a llamar a Sakura y a mí me mandaron a servirte.- sus ojos de pronto se llenaron de pánico.- ¿no quieres que este aquí?

El muy estúpido del teme lo había hecho de nuevo, maltratarla. Pero al hacerlo la envió a él, esto no estaba bien, sin embargo no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-por supuesto que si dattebayo.- tomo el té que ella le había dado y se lo tomo.- simplemente me sorprendiste.

-bien venido a casa Naruto-kun.- dicho esto hizo la reverencia que le haría si él, fuera su amo y señor.

Las mejillas del rubio se pusieron rojas, y trato de decir algo bueno.

-no es necesario que hagas eso Hinata.

Sin embargo la chica quien tenía también las mejillas sonrojadas le sonrió más.

-tengo que practicar.- ella lo miro fijamente y pregunto amablemente.- ¿me dejarías practicar contigo?, soy muy torpe y necesito mucha practica, he estado pensando mucho y tú tienes razón , necesito practicar, por lo que también necesito alguien con quien practicar, y como tú eres mi amigo, quiero abusar de tu gentileza.

Naruto estaba pasmado por lo que escuchaba de parte de Hinata. Y simplemente asintió, no sabía en qué consistía practicar, pero si ella necesitaba su ayuda él, la apoyaría.

-gracias Naruto-kun.- sin darse cuenta de sus actos se paro y lo abrazo por la espalda.

Al sentir la caricia de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, tembló Naruto y no precisamente de frio, si no de calor, pero se permitió sentir esa energía que recorría su cuerpo, al sentir tal caricia.

Pero Hinata al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, se retiro sonrojada, sin embargo no olvidaría el calor del cuerpo de su amigo, tampoco su olor a bosque.

-gracias y disculpa mi efusividad.- dijo alegremente, sintiéndose como nunca, tranquila y libre de ser como era, con Naruto se sentía en paz y no era tan torpe.- entonces comencemos con mi entrenamiento, come, yo voy a ver el baño y también tengo que terminar de recoger algunas cosas de tu habitación, realmente necesitas una limpieza y con gusto lo haré.- le dedico una gran sonrisa.- me siento muy bien contigo.- dicho esto se retiro a prepararle el baño.

Naruto miro la comida y empezó a comer con ansias, Hinata no le había traído sobras, la comida era realmente rica y todo estaba caliente, ella cantaba una canción en tono bajo, pero él la podía escuchar perfectamente.

La vida eran momentos, y los momentos tenían cinco o diez minutos de felicidad, y él hacia tanto tiempo que no era feliz, sin embargo ahorita tenia mas felicidad de lo que tenia de vida, seria egoísta, aun que estaba mal seguir alimentando este amor, él lo haría, porque pelearía por esos cinco minutos de felicidad a lado de su Luna. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar a Hinata aproximarse.

-ya está el baño, ¿quieres que te ayude a desvestirte?.- pregunto Hinata sonrojada.

_Si,_ era la respuesta de Naruto pero nunca la dijo, simplemente la miro y negó con la cabeza.

-yo puedo desvestirme, gracias.- se encamino al baño y se desvistió, se adentro al agua caliente y sus músculos se relajaron al contacto, sintió la presencia de Hinata.

-te lavare la espalda y tu cabello.- vio la expresión en los ojos azul.- no me veas así, no te voy a lastimar, simplemente voy a practicar y espero hacerlo bien. ¡Déjate!.- eso sonó a una orden y vio como el rubio se dejaba hacer.

Con cuidado lavó el cabello dorado, era muy sedoso, parecía rayos de sol en sus manos, aplico champo y dio un pequeño masaje, sintió en el momento que él se relajo, lo lavó perfectamente, lentamente por que se sentía inexperta, pero segura ahí donde estaba.

Termino con el cabello y prosiguió a la espalda, lavo en círculos y cuando estuvo satisfecha se paro, y ahora de la tina saco uno de los pies y empezó a tallarlos y limpiarlos, aplicando jabón y dando masajes.

Naruto no decía nada, temía que si hablara o realizara algún movimiento, este sueño acabara y se sentía tan genial, lo último que se acordaba de su madre era el trato de cariño y dedicación que tenia con él, y la forma en que Hinata lo trataba lo hacía sentirse demasiado bien.

Terminado con el baño, preparo el futon, Naruto había terminado su baño tenía una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo, estaba a punto de ponerse su ropa normal, pero Hinata se lo impidió y le dio una sencilla camisa, y pantalones de algodón. Lo obligo a ir a que se metiera en el futon, lo acostó boca abajo y empezó a dar masajes, había puesto un incensó de olor a flores, especial para el estrés y cansancio, y después de 20 minutos de masajes Naruto cayo dormido.

-duerme Naruto-kun, yo te cuido.- dicho esto, miro a su alrededor y empezó a realizar la limpieza del lugar tenía mucho que hacer, y también no quería regresar a la mansión principal, si fuera por ella , se quedaría con Naruto, para siempre.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Hasta aquí, si lo se me quedo raro.**_

_**Como todo lo que escribo.**_

_**Quiero agradecerle su apoyo con la historia y a mí.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, iluminan mi vida y me hacen muy feliz.**_

_**Por cierto los invito a leer mi historia que se llama Alucinaciones, es de terror. Para el concurso del fórum irresistible naranja, pareja mis suegros dattebayo "Minato y Kushina". Y si les gusta dejen un comentario.**_

_**Sayo, nos leemos, que estén bien.**_


	3. situaciones dificiles

Ni hao.- aquí reportándome con ustedes publico querido, gracias por sus comentarios, son geniales, este capítulo contiene escenas algo violentas, espero que les guste.

.

Amo y Señor.

.

By Aniyasha.

.

Capitulo 3.- Situaciones difíciles

.

Un pergamino gigante golpeo a Naruto en la cabeza.

-tonto, ¿en qué tanto piensas?, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que pongas atención a lo que te enseño?, para nada te pareces a tu padre, él todo un genio, si los genes de tu madre predominan.- grito Jiraiya, padrino de Naruto, gran ninja.

El rubio se sobo la cabeza, pero su mirada azul seguía soñadora por los últimos acontecimientos de la semana.

Hinata al decirle que iba a practicar con él para ser una buena esposa lo dijo en serio, al despertar de un gran sueño, ella estaba a un en su cuarto, limpiándolo y dejando un olor a lirios, su corazón latió fuertemente, al ver la gran sonrisa con la que ella lo vio cuando se levanto, en seguida le sirvió la cena, y por increíble que pareciera se comió todo, volvió a masajearlo, mientras le pedía que le contara como le fue en su misión, él detallo el lugar, no lo que hizo, por que tal vez ella se horrorizaría de la vida que él llevaba, pero también comprendió que ella sabía perfectamente lo que significaba ser un ninja, al fin y al cabo, fue entrenada para esa vida.

Pero el estaba consciente que un alma tan buena como Hinata, no estaba hecha para la muerte que significaba ser ninja.

Al seguir los días ella le llevaba a escondidas el desayuno, limpiaba la habitación, arreglaba su ropa, lo tenía en orden todo, se esmeraba en hacerlo bien, y un anhelo tan fuerte y devastador se sembró en su corazón.

Quería esa sonrisa para siempre, quería ese trato gusto, limpio y sincero. La quería a ella, el problema era que nunca la podría tener, Sasuke era el afortunado, el que tendría que recibir ese afecto, pero el estúpido era tan imbécil que no notaba lo especial que era Hinata, de cierta forma eso lo consolaba, porque si Sasuke valorara a Hinata, él nunca hubiera sentido tanta felicidad.

Al tener al Kyuubi en su interior, pensó que perdería muchas cosas, muchos sentimientos quedarían sepultados, y no por qué no los tuviera, no, los perdería porque nadie, se ha acercado a él tanto como su luna.

Es cierto que tiene gente que se preocupa por él, pero son muy contados, y son gente grande, no pueden comprender por lo que él pasa, en cambio Hinata ha sufrido la discriminación de su propia familia, un papa que no merece ese título, alguien obsesionado con el poder, pero los mejores en el mundo ninja, por no tener sentimientos.

Cuantas veces no le ha dicho Fugaku líder del Clan Uchiha, que termine enterrando cualquier signo de humanidad en él, que nadie lo vera de otra manera, simplemente una máquina de guerra.

Cuando escucho eso proveniente de quien se supone debe cuidarlo, comprendió que el líder Uchiha así lo veía, el trato disque "amable" que él le daba, era por eso, por tener en buenas condiciones su máquina para matar.

Pero aun así, con todo el entrenamiento, sufrimiento, que Naruto ha llevado en toda su vida, su alma libre, inquebrantable, no quiere sucumbir a la oscuridad, aun recuerda lo hermoso que es ser amado, su mama aun siendo lo que él es , fue feliz, su padre la amaba y tenían una hermosa familia, y a esos recuerdos se aferra.

Por ellos, porque sus padres no hubieran querido que él perdiera todo rastro de humanidad, desiste de caer en oscuridad, por eso lucha, por eso no dejara que el zorro se salga con la suya y lo domine por completo.

Hinata, su nombre dulce, ella dulce, es una esperanza nueva, alentadora, cálida, reconfortante, sentirla cerca de él, platicar con ella, ver como aprende a ser una mujer, es sencillamente genial.

Pero esos momentos sabe que prestados, no es eterno, no puede tenerla, por más que lo desee.

Una sonrisa triste nace en su rostro del rubio, porque a pesar de que sabe que Hinata no puede pertenecerle, se aferra a vivir este amor prohibido.

Un pergamino aun más gigante lo golpea nuevamente.

-¡esto es intolerante!.- grita Ero-sannin.- llevo casi media hora tratando de que reacciones y aun así sigues soñando. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?

Naruto lo ve y sus mejillas se sonrojan.

-¡una mujer!.- grita Jiraiya, sentándose a lado de su ahijado.- dime ¿Cómo es?, ¿Qué tallas tiene?, ¿es bonita?, ¿Cómo se llama?.

-¿Por qué piensas que es una mujer lo que me tiene así?

-por que tienes la cara de estúpido de tu padre, cuando Minato se enamoro, cargaba esa cara, tenía todos tus síntomas. Así que dime, ¿Quién es ella?

Los ojos azules miraron el cielo que estaba en su punto, era medio día.

-no te lo diré.- dijo simplemente, recogió sus cosas y empezó a alejarse de ero-sannin.- me voy, no tengo ganas de estar aquí.

Un perplejo Jiraiya vio como su casi nieto lo había dejado curioso_. Idéntico a su padre, pero igual de cabezota que su madre. _Fueron los pensamientos del peliblanco.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-vas a ir a comprar esto al mercado, aquí tienes la lista, ¿crees poder al menos hacer esto bien?.- pregunto la peli rosa, viendo la actitud de nerviosismo de la "princesita Hyuuga".

Hinata miro el pedazo de papel incrédula, nunca había ido al mercado a comprar cosas solas, eso era salir de la mansión, ser libre de caminar por unos momentos en la calle como una simple persona, sus ojos a perlados se llenaron de lagrimas, pero parpadeo para no derramarlas.

-¡vamos!¡ apúrate!.- una sonrisa fría tenía la cara de Sakura, al pensar que le estaba haciendo un mal, le abrió la puerta de la mansión Uchiha, y la empujo a fuera.- muévete y regresa pronto, el mercado solo está a cuatro cuadras, ¿creo que puedes con eso?.- cerró la puerta .

Los ojos a perlados miraron sorprendidos las calles, sus pies se movieron solos, su cuerpo empezó a relajarse cuando empezó a caminar y nadie prestaba atención a ella, su atuendo parecía más a una sirvienta que una Hyuuga, ¿Qué diría su padre si la viera en estos momentos_?, decepción_, fueran las palabras dichas por el líder Hyuuga.

Negó con la cabeza, no, tenía que pensar positivo, ahora aun que fuera una hora, seria simplemente Hinata, comprando las cosas para la cena, tendría que regalarle algo a Sakura, por el hermoso detalle que le dio.

Una sonrisa se escucho desde el fondo de sus alma, la peli rosa pensaba que la castigaba mandándola a atender a Naruto, si supiera que ahí se sentía tan bien, ese era su rincón de paraíso, Naruto la aceptaba, no la veia fríamente, incluso su mirada tenía algo que no descubría su significado, él era su único amigo, idénticos en muchas cosas, juntos felices, pero su futuro no era el rubio, sino Sasuke y tenía que conquistarlo, pero eso se veía tan lejos e imposible.

_No existen imposibles, solo la muerte te puede quitar la oportunidad de obtener lo que deseas._

Esas eran las palabras de su único amigo, cuando sus ojos azules brillaban y decía eso, ella creía fielmente en sus palabras, así que no desistiría, lo intentaría, poco a poco tendría que perder el miedo a su futuro marido, ya que no deseaba una vida más terrible de la que tenia.

_Confianza_, era lo que empezaba a ganar, y eso debido a Naruto, otra vez él, su mundo al parecer empezaba a circular en torno a él.

Sus pasos la llevaron al mercado, intercambio palabras con los vendedores, personas sencillas que no miran si eres mejor que ellos, el sentimiento de bienestar relajo su cuerpo, sus pasos la encaminaron de nuevo pero decidió tomar el otro rumbo, queriendo disfrutar más de su lapso de libertad.

Los ojos a perlados miraron maravillados el festival que se veía cerca, en la noche, todas esas lámparas, se deben de ver muy bien.

-es muy bonito.- susurro

-si lo es.- Naruto se coloco cerca de ella, sorprendiéndola.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hinata le sonrió y le mostro una canasta llena de víveres.

-¿puedes creer que me mandaron a comprar?.- su voz fue entono de broma.- Sakura me hizo un gran favor y le compre un melón, ¿le gusta?.

Naruto la había visto, cuando Sakura la empujo para que se fuera al mercado, no hizo nada y decidió vigilarla de lejos, sabiendo que Hinata disfrutaba de su libertad, eso se veía en la sonrisa tímida pero encantadora de parte de ella.

-no te mando a que te diviertas.- se encaminaron a la mansión.- lo hizo con el afán de burlarse y rebajarte.

-ella tendrá sus motivos Naruto, no soy nadie para criticar su comportamiento, me hizo un bien no un mal.

-lo sé.- le quito la canasta y de un brinco la llevo arriba de las casas.- no nos pueden ver juntos.

Hinata asintió y utilizo chacra para mantenerse en pie, sobre el piso irregular de las casas, a demás de que brincaban, pronto llegaron a la mansión.

El viento mecía el cabello negro de la Hyuuga.

-se ve muy bonito el festival, ¿vas a ir Naruto?.

El negó con la cabeza.

-soy un monstro no puedo estar entre ellos, a veces cuando he querido ir, me he disfrazado, pero temo cuando puedan descubrirme, así que dejo pronto el festival.

-yo no he podido ir nunca, mi padre decía que era indigno por parte de una Hyuuga pisar tal lugar de baja categoría.

-¿quieres ir Hinata?.- pregunto Naruto viendo como la chica lo miraba incrédulo, una idea cruzo por su mente, algo loco descabellado, pero era toda una aventura.- se cómo salir sin que se den cuenta, tu puedes hacer la técnica de multiplicación y dejar a tu doble aquí, que se vaya a dormir, nosotros nos fugamos por una o dos oras, y regresamos rápidamente, nadie lo notara, ¿Qué dices?

La invitación era tentadora, algo nunca antes escuchado, una oferta que no podía dejar pasar, ir a un festival y con Naruto, divertirse, ser libre, se mordió el labio, pero si salía todo mal, sería una deshonra mas a su gran lista, _arriésgate,_ una voz que siempre está ahí pero que es tan sutil que nunca le hace caso, siempre a tratado de ser perfecta , nunca se ha arriesgado ni cometido locuras, y ese camino no le ha funcionado. Al darse cuenta de ese razonamiento miro a Naruto impactada, ella tenía la opción de cambiar, _un ninja es arriesgado_, era lo que su padre le decía constantemente, esta era una misión de rango S, salir de la casa, divertirse como nunca, y regresar como si nunca hubiera ocurrido algo.

-¿Qué dices?.- pregunto impaciente Naruto.

_Un demonio la tentaba, _fue el de Hinata al ver la mano extendida de Naruto, y eso era literal.

-si.- increíble que ella haya dicho eso.- iré contigo, tendremos que realizar un ninjutsu para cambiar nuestras apariencias y no ser notados, soy buena en esa técnica y me imagino que tú eres mejor.

-de acuerdo a las nueve en mi habitación, deja un clon en tu cuarto, disfrázate y de ahí nos iremos, tengo que hacer los últimos retoques para irnos.- en un impulso la abrazo.- nos divertiremos.- fueron sus últimas palabras del rubio para desaparecer en una cortina de humo.

Hinata bajo de un brinco el techo y entrego los víveres a Sakura, en toda la tarde tembló de expectación, era la primera vez que aria algo así, pero se sentía tan viva.

En la cena trato de actuar como si nada ocurriera, sirvió a Sasuke su comida, Naruto los acompañaba, toda la familia se encontraba reunida, tuvo que hacer acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para poder contenerse del estrés.

La mirada fría de Sasuke se poso en su prometida, la cual llevaba en eso momentos un kimono blanco con flores lilas, su cuerpo se remarcaba perfectamente, tenía que aceptar que la Hyuuga era bonita, se notaba sus dos grandes razones, una idea cruzo por su mente.

Cuando terminaron la cena eran las ocho de la noche.

-Hinata ven un momento conmigo.- fue la orden de Sasuke, sorprendiendo a la peli azul y al rubio.

Hinata se encamino a seguir a Sasuke a su cuarto de él, no antes intercambio una mirada con Naruto. Él cual apretó los puños frustrado, no le gustaba la mirada hambrienta del Uchiha.

0-0-0-0-0-0

La habitación de Sasuke era como él, frio y en orden.

Al entrar al cuarto, el Uchiha espero a que entrara ella y serró la puerta, Hinata volteo a verlo, él se le acerco, la miro más detenidamente y sonrió.

Hinata caminaba hacia tras al ver la mirada de él. Cayo sobre una cama, sorprendiéndose de que Sasuke estuviera arriba de ella, nunca pensó que él bajara la cabeza y la besara feroz mente, las manos de él recorrieron su cuerpo tentándolo, no eran suaves caricias, si no frías, y ella no quería sentirse así, pero era su obligación dejarlo ser, su cuerpo tembló cuando sintió una mano de él sobre su pecho izquierdo, de cierta forma había abierto el kimono y tenia los pechos expuestos.

-estas muy bien notada.- dicho eso agarro todo el pecho entre sus manos apretándolo salvajemente.- me gusta.- y lo beso.

Un sollozo se escucho por parte de Hinata, ella no quería que las cosas fueran así, sentía que no debería ser así.

-para por favor.- dijo en suplica

Pero Sasuke no la escucho por lo contrario estaba excitado al sentir el poder que ejercía sobre ella, era una violación y eso le excitaba.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hasta aquí, si me quedo raro lo se,

Mi querida Nee-chan peste 21, te prometí la continuación y aquí esta, sé que es algo corta y te prometí larga, pues bien, por causas de fuerza mayor no lo pude terminar, pero era mi promesa y te la cumplo a medias, mañana actualizare también, y el lunes también, aun que los capítulos sean cortos. Así cumplo mi promesa y tu one Stone el lunes.

La continuación diaria de esta historia en estos tres días es gracias a mi nee-chan peste-21, quien amablemente me dio una continuación de IDENTIDAD PERDIDA, una historia genial y muy recomendada. Yo le prometí actualizar esta historia que le gusta mucho.

Nee-chan Yk Namikaze, si lees esto te pido paciencia con Hipnosis erótica la estoy terminando la subo a la media noche. Te pido disculpas pero es que me salieron imprevistos. Sayo que estés bien.

Espero no decepcionarlos, ya saben sus comentarios son geniales, me hacen muy feliz, e iluminan mi vida.

Gracias por comentar. Nos estaremos viendo estos tres días.

Les gusto?

Sayo nos leemos y muchos éxitos.


	4. irresistible

**NI HAO.- yo reportándome con la continuación de esta historia, mil gracias por sus comentarios, espero no defraudarlos.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo simplemente sueño con ellos.**

**.**

**AMO Y SEÑOR**

**By Aniyasha**

**Capitulo 4.- Irresistible.**

.

Las manos que recorrían su cuerpo eran frías, como el acto que él pensaba hacerle a su persona, Hinata sentía sus lágrimas en su cuerpo, pero sabía que era su obligación satisfacerlo.

No tenia escape, quería una mejor vida, si él deseaba su cuerpo, tal vez existiera una oportunidad para su matrimonio. Contuvo su llanto, trato de relajarse, y cuando sintió más frio en la piel, por la falta del kimono, cerro los ojos y espero a que todo sucediera demasiado rápido, para que dejara de sentir.

-Sasuke vámonos.- Itachi quien nunca tocaba para entrar a la habitación de su pequeño hermano, se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de la escena.

Los ojos negros del pequeño Uchiha, centellaron de furia.

-¡demonios!, es que no sabes tocar.- grito, se quito enzima de Hinata.- ¿Qué quieres?, estoy ocupado.

-nos vamos de misión, padre manda a llamarte así que.- dijo en forma sarcástica Itachi.- despídete, no te esperare.

Sasuke se acomodo la ropa, le dio una mirada furiosa a Hinata, quien se tapaba con la sabana el cuerpo, y salió de la habitación aporreando la puerta.

Su corazón estaba en una carrera loca, su cuerpo temblaba por lo que pudo haber sido pero no fue, sus lágrimas se negaban a no caer, trato de tranquilizarse, su cuerpo tenía pequeñas marcas de la "pasión de Sasuke". Sus sentidos se recobraron cuando el reloj marcaba a las nueve, todos deberían de estar durmiendo, ahora que los hombres principales se fueron de misión. Sus ojos a perlados miraron el reloj, _Naruto_, él la estaba esperando, ¿lo dejaría plantado?, sentía que sus fuerzas estaban perdidas, pero esa voz susurrante en su cabeza era más fuerte.

_Ve diviértete, olvidemos lo que sucedió aquí, no puedes defraudar a la única persona que cree en ti, él te espera y lo lastimaras si no acudes._

Pero sus ojos seguían llorando y el cuerpo temblaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto miro impaciente el reloj, llevaba media hora de retraso, _no vendría, _eran sus pensamientos, pero se negaba a creer que ella lo dejaría plantado, sabía que Sasuke se fue de misión, él los alcanzaría mañana, hoy puso como pretexto sentirse cansado, y por creíble que pareciera le creyeron, ¿Qué pudo haberle hecho Sasuke a Hinata para evitar que ella asistiera?, sus puños se serraron, y el cracrá rojo empezaba a salir, no sería capaz de…

-lo siento.- Hinata quien venía con una apariencia distinta le sonreía tímidamente.- me tarde mucho, lo siento.

Naruto sonrió y la abrazo.

-gracias, pensaba que me habías abandonado.- él también cambio de apariencia.- vámonos es por aquí.

Salieron de la habitación de Naruto, se adentraron al pequeño bosque de la mansión Uchiha, debajo de un matorral existía un agujero, y se metieron por ahí, saliendo por un conducto de drenaje, dando a una alcantarilla, encontraron unas escaleras que subían por otra alcantarilla y por fin salieron a la superficie.

-se que fue algo asqueroso.- Naruto se olía su ropa.- pero es la mejor forma de salir y evitar a los guardias.

Hinata miraba sorprendida al peli rojo que le hablaba. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-me gusta cómo te ves así.- vio la mirada violeta del chico brillosa.- te queda muy bien.

-y tu estas genial dattebayo.- Hinata tenía recogido su cabello en una cola alta, sus ojos eran azules claros, su ropa holgada, parecía una chica normal.

-estamos locos.- dijo tomándolo de la mano y encaminándolo al festival.-pero divirtámonos.

Naruto apretó más la pequeña mano de ella.

0-0-0-0-

Las horas pasan rápidamente cuando te diviertes y estas a lado de una persona especial.

Los ojos de la Hyuuga nunca olvidarían los colores de las lámparas, la comida era tan sencilla como exquisita, había aprendido que Naruto se podía comer más de diez tazones de ramen, que reía con una facilidad sorprendente, parecía un pequeño niño mirando cada juego asombrado, la hacia reír intenso, la había mantenido abrazada en cada momento, su sonrisa quedaría guardada en su corazón, si por esto tuviera que sufrir nuevamente todo lo que había sufrido en su vida, lo aria gustosa, el sentimiento cálido que envolvía su corazón al estar con él, cerraba muchas heridas, dándole a su vida energía, nunca había estado así con alguien, nadie le había llegado al corazón, como él lo hacía. Miraba encantada como por veintiunava ves intentaba atrapar un pececito dorado con una pala de papel.

-¡demonios!.- saco otros vente yens y se los dio al señor del lugar.- otra oportunidad.

Hinata le quito la pala de las manos y le sonrió dulce.

-tienes rapidez Naru-chan, pero no tienes paciencia.- dicho esto se acuchillo en el estanque de peces.- espera el momento indicado.- con una agilidad digna de un ninja atrapo al pez antes de que la pala de papel se rompiera.- vez, una buena técnica requiere paciencia.- vio como él la miraba con tan intensidad que se ruborizo.

-eres genial dattebayo.- la abrazo y le dio vueltas, ella reía y él sentía que este era el lugar al que pertenecía, no mas soledad, no su vida estaba siendo iluminada por la luna.

-tu novia es muy hábil jovencito.- fueron las palabras del señor del juego, entregándole a Naruto su pez dorado.

Los dos se ruborizaron y hasta a penas se dieron cuenta del comportamiento que mostraban, abrazados todo el tiempo, si no de la mano, las sonrisas, los rubores, el temblor del corazón.

Cuando las miradas se entrelazaron ahí, surgió una conexión, un hallazgo impensable, pero el nacimiento de algo grande.

Sonrieron y se retiraron del lugar.

-me divertí como nunca.- Naruto sonreía, estaban cerca de la alcantarilla que los llevaría de nuevo a la cruel realidad, él fue el primero en bajar por las escaleras, ella le seguía, pero piso mal al bajar y cayó sobre Naruto.

Se podía apreciar en el lugar algo de luz.

-lo siento soy torpe.- Hinata se acomodo la chamarra, peor al hacerlo en su cuello se aprecio una marca.

-¿Qué es eso?.- la galo a la luz y bajo el cierre de la chamarra, vio como Hinata tenía diversas marcas por su cuello, brazos y en otros lugares, la soltó, se revolvió los cabellos, frustrado, golpeo la pared del alcantarillado.

Hinata se puso nuevamente la chamarra y se quedo sentada en un rincón.

Cuando Naruto escucho sus sollozos se dio cuenta de su error. _Pero demonios, _saber que Sasuke la había tocado de esa forma lo sacaba de quicio, pero Hinata no tenia culpa alguna, ella era del Uchiha, al verla llorar se le rompió el corazón.

-disculpa mi conducta.- la galo hacia él envolviéndola en sus brazos.- no sé por qué actué así.

Los ojos a perlados lo veían intensos.

-él trato de ...- no pudo decir la frase completa.- pero no pudo.- sintió como el agarre de los brazos la apretó mas.- llego su hermano y se lo llevo. Le gusta mi cuerpo, al menos es algo.- lo último lo digo en susurros.

-¡es un idiota!.- grito y la miro cara a cara.-no puede ver mas allá de tu físico, eres hermosa, tanto fuera como por dentro, tus ojos muestran tu dulzura, bondad, tu cabello parece un manto nocturno, eres fuerte, valiente, divertida, y si no se da cuenta de eso es porque todos son unos ciegos.

La mirada de ella quedaría guardada en su corazón, sus ojos brillaron y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-gracias es lo más hermoso que alguien me haya dicho, gracias.

Vio como él rubio se ruborizaba, la técnica de cambio de apariencia se deshizo, la mirada intensa de él, la tomo por sorpresa, al igual que la acción que hizo.

¿Cómo se atrevió a besarla?, nunca lo sabría, pero sentía los labios suaves de ella siendo apresados por los suyos, nunca había besado a alguien, era su primer beso, torpe, inseguro. Aun así Naruto se atrevió a ser lo que en sus fantasías soñaba.

Se separaron lentamente, ella mirándolo como si por primera vez se diera cuenta que él era un hombre, alguien indescriptible.

Naruto estaba que ni se creía lo que había hecho. Debía una explicación, no quería que ella pensara mal de él.

-eres irresistible.- ahora era el rubio quien imitaba la pose de Hinata tocando los dedos de su mano.- no pude resistirme a besarte, discúlpame, sé que no debí de hacerlo pero no me arrepiento.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y escucho a lo lejos el sonido de los fuegos artificiales.

-tenemos que irnos Naruto.- dijo encaminándose por el pasadizo de las alcantarillas.- hemos estado mucho tiempo lejos.

Él la siguió, no hablaron de nada más, cuando llegaron. Respiraron tranquilos de saber que nadie se dio cuenta.

-vamos.- Hinata trato de jalarlo de la mano pero él se negó.

-me voy de misión, tengo que alcanzar a los Uchiha.- estaba serio, demasiado, pero temía que su mal comportamiento la alejara de su lado.

Ella lo miro incrédula, pero asintió, vio como él se alejaba, y su cuerpo se movió.

-Naruto.- lo llamo, al ver que él volteaba, lo tomo por sorpresa robándole un beso suave, sonrió al ver el rostro sonrojado de su amigo.- estamos igual, tú también eres irresistible.- dicho esto salió corriendo a su habitación.

El rubio se toco los labios y su sonrisa pudo haber iluminado toda la aldea. Ella lo había besado, tal vez no le era indiferente. Se encamino a la puerta principal, y salió rumbo a la aldea arena.

0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0

Hinata estaba nerviosa, su atrevimiento fue lo mejor que ha hecho en su vida, no sabía por qué su corazón estaba a punto de explorar, sus pasos se detuvieron cuando una puerta se abrió saliendo Sakura de ella. ¿la había descubierto?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

HASTA AQUÍ, si lo se estuvo muy romántico.

Mi querida nee-chan peste 21, espero que te guste, este capítulo era el completo. Cumplí mi promesa, XD. Tarde pero pude cumplirla. Gracias por ser paciente.

Mil gracias por su apoyo a esta historia,

Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy pero muy feliz, gracias.

Sayo nos leemos y que estén bien.


	5. enseñar a acomplacer

**Ni hao: publico querido XD , yo aquí reportándome con la actualización de esta historia. Mil gracias por sus comentarios me asen sumamente feliz, por eso mismo he actualizado esta historia. Porque me iluminan el día con sus palabras y quiero agradecérselo. La mejor forma es actualizando mil gracias.**

**.**

**.**

**COMUNIDAD Y FORUM: IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

**PROXIMAMENTE UN AÑO.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**Y**

**LIDER DEL LADO OSCURO NARANJA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AMO Y SEÑOR**

**.**

**By. **

**ANIYASHA**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 5.- Aprender a complacer.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yo te protegeré, porque para mí eres lo mejor de mi vida.**

**.**

.

Hinata contuvo el aliento cuando se dio cuenta que Sakura abría la puerta, se tallaba los ojos y la miraba soñolienta.

La pelinegra no se movió, su cuerpo estaba paralizado.

Los ojos jades la miraron primero sorprendida y luego con curiosidad.

-¿Qué haces despierta Hyuuga?.

-yo…- trato de encontrar su voz Hinata.- no podía dormir.

Sakura frunció el ceño y se cruzó se brazos.

-así que la princesa no puede dormir.- dijo con burla.- mañana le diré a Mikoto-sama que no tienes las suficientes responsabilidades, necesitas trabajar más.

Hinata oculto su mirada, asintió y paso rápidamente a lado de Sakura en dirección a su cuarto.

Entro a su habitación, se dirigió a su cama aventándose al colchón y apretó fuertemente su almohada. El aroma de Naruto parecía que se había impregnado en ella.

Sintió su corazón bailar, cuando recordó el beso y abrazo más la almohada.

_¿Por qué lo beso?_

El impulso de su acción la sorprendió, ella no actuaba sin pensar, nunca se atrevía a hacer algo incorrecto, siempre meditaba sus acciones y sin embargo, el besar a Naruto, su único amigo lo sintió de lo más natura…

_Lo correcto…_

_Y eso era un gran error._

Quería olvidar los besos de Sasuke sobre su cuerpo, se sintió tan vacía y sucia al ser tocada por su prometido.

_Sin embargo con Naruto…_

Negó sus pensamientos.

Ella estaba comprometida con Sasuke, y si no quería sufrir más de lo que ya había pasado, tenía que olvidarse de ver con otros ojos a su amigo.

Se acomodó en su cama mejor recostándose, y se quedó mirando el techo.

Pudiera ser que estuviera confundida, Naruto la había tratado muy bien, eran amigos, ambos disfrutaron el festival y podían ser como realmente eran, ninguno se discriminaba.

Por eso, de seguro ella sentía mariposas volar en su estómago, al recordar el sabor de los labios de Naruto.

Cerró sus ojos y se permitió dormir, con una sonrisa en los labios y suspirando por su mejor amigo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto pudo alcanzar a los Uchiha antes del amanecer, la energía que sentía en todo el cuerpo por el beso de Hinata le dio fuerza, quería brincar, correr de felicidad. Ella lo había besado. Eso le producía tantas sensaciones en el cuerpo. Si ella le diera una oportunidad él no sabría cómo, pero la alejaría de Sasuke. Tal vez pudieran escapar e irse a otro lugar, donde nadie los conociera y pudieran estar juntos.

Llego al lugar de reunión con una gran sonrisa que se borro al encontrar a los hermanos Uchiha platicando cerca de una fogata.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al escuchar un ruido proveniente de los arboles que rodeaba el bosque en donde se encontraban Itachi Uchiha centro su atención en la persona que apareció.

-Naruto, que bueno que nos alcanzaste.

El rubio asintió y se sentó retirado de ellos como a dos metros, se recostó en un árbol y simulo querer dormir. No cruzo palabra alguna con Sasuke, sentía que diría algo impropio. Estaba muy molesto con él, por lo que trato de hacerle a Hinata. Pero la plática que sostenían los hermanos fue de sumo interés.

-aun estas molesto conmigo.- cuestiono Itachi a su hermanito, él cual lo fulmino con la mirada.- Sasuke, tendrás para toda tu vida a la Hyuuga, puedes hacerla tuya cuando quieras.- aventó una rama a la fogata.- además, creo que la estabas forzando.- su mirada negra se encontró con la de su hermano.

-tiene que acostumbrarse a mi.- fue todo lo que dijo el pelinegro menor.

-sí, lo sé.- removió el fuego, y vio como las llamas ardían más.- pero es horrible cuando solo posesionas un cuerpo y no disfrutas de él.

-¿qué quieres decir?.- Sasuke lo miro, interesado en el asunto.

- que ella ha sido educada para ser un líder de clan, hasta el momento no tenía muchas ideas de lo que era ser solo una mujer, por lo que no tiene idea de cómo satisfacer a un hombre.

-tendrá que aprender, Itachi.

El pelinegro mayor asintió y en sus ojos un brillo apareció.

-distes con el asunto hermanito.- saco una tarjeta de su ropa y se la dio a Sasuke.- ahí está el lugar donde le enseñarían a satisfacer a un hombre, a mi me frunció con Mei.- sonrió arrogante.- y me encantaría que mi pequeño hermano disfrutara correctamente de la vida a marital.

Sasuke leyó mentalmente la tarjeta "placer celestial"

-¿Qué le hacen exactamente?

La sonrisa de Itachi era tan fría y característica de los Uchiha.

-primero le quitan la virginidad.- esto sorprendió a su hermano.- no lo tomes a mal, ella no tiene relaciones con otro hombre, existen otros métodos para eso. Después le enseñan a conocer el cuerpo del hombre, las zonas erógenas, las de mayor placer. Estudia las formas de satisfacerte.

-¿pero se supone que tiene que ser virgen?

-no.- respondió Itachi.- si tu le quitas la virginidad tan salvajemente como te vi dispuesto hacerlo solo la dañarías y provocarías en ella traumas que impidieran satisfacerte en un futuro, por eso al quitárselo correctamente , ella no sufre y aprende a complacerte.

-muy interesante.- sonrió fríamente, mirando a su hermano con mucha atención.- gracias, cuando regresemos la mandare ahí. Es un ser muy inferior en carácter, pero hay que reconocer los atributos que tiene, o sea su cuerpo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0

Naruto abrió los ojos completamente enojado, su mirada azul cambio por una roja sedienta de sangre. Apretó los puños, un manto rojo lo cubría de chakra. Iba a eliminar al bastardo. Y cuando se paro al dar el primer paso, fue sujetado con fuerza. Una técnica de sellado estaba siendo aplicada en su cuerpo, giro el rostro y se encontró con Ero-sennin.

-por tu propio bien, sígueme sin armar escándalo.- le dijo el peliblanco, sacándolo de ahí y llevándolo a otro sitio.

El rubio sin poder hacer nada, se dejo llevar por su padrino.

Más tarde, Jiraiya miraba a Naruto furioso y desconcertado, no le había quitado el sellado.

-¿Qué crees que ibas hacer?.- pregunto

Los ojos azules con motas rojas lo miraban igual de alterados que él.

-¡matar al desgraciado ese!

Paseándose como un león enjaulado, la mirada negra del sennin estaba fija en su alumno el cual estaba sentado en el frio del bosque. Los rayos del sol empezaban a alumbrar el lugar.

-Naruto, dame una explicación lógica a tu comportamiento. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que estabas a punto de hacer?

-sí, matar a una rata que trata a las personas como si fueran objetos.-solo al acordarse de lo que ellos platicaban, la sangre hervía.- no permitiré que le hagan algo a Hinata, yo la protegeré de ese malnacido.

El peliblanco se sorprendió de escuchar el nombre de la prometida de Sasuke.

-¿Qué quiere hacerle a Hinata?- pregunto con curiosidad y espero haber la reacción de su discípulo.

El chakra de Naruto volvió alterarse.

-quiere mandarla a un lugar para que aprenda a satisfacerlo en la cama.- dijo fríamente.

Ambos se miraron.

-Naruto.- trato de hablar tranquilamente para que comprendiera la situación de la chica.- Sasuke tiene todo el derecho a tratar a su prometida como quiera.- vio la mirada furiosa de su alumno y suspiro.- se que está mal tratar a alguien como un objeto, pero así es la vida.

-¿quieres que permita que la lastimen más?.- él negó rotundamente con la cabeza.- no lo haré, la destruirían por completo y eso no lo permitiré.- su voz se torno a una dulce, acordándose de ella.- Hinata-chan es la persona más linda y fuerte que haya conocido, ha sufrido tanto y aun así no se da por vencida, lo único que quiere es un mejor futuro, una propia familia que la acepte tal y cual es.

Ero-sannin lo había mirado asombrado y entendió el por qué del comportamiento del rubio. Se sentó cerca de él y lo miro directo a los ojos.

-comparten el mismo sueño.- dijo sabiendo el deseo de Naruto por tener nuevamente una familia.

-hace mucho que no deseaba algo Ero-sannin.- reconoció él.- pero desde que la vi, algo se removió en mi, al tratarla y descubrir cómo era, que pensaba, que soñaba, termine por desearla para mí. Quiero protegerla, quiero que sea feliz y ese mal nacido del teme solo la ara sufrir y eso no lo permitiré.- su mirada y voz, tenía una seguridad como nunca.- será mía.- aseguro con posesividad.

Y Jiraiya lo miro perplejo, porque él que tenía enfrente de él, no era Naruto; sino Su primer alumno Minato. La seguridad con la que hablo, la mirada de decisión le recordó tanto al rayo amarillo de Konoha cuando quería obtener algo, y no descansaría hasta alcanzar su objetivo. Pero la posesividad de su voz era de un Uzumaki; Kushina al darse cuenta que Minato era para ella, se volvió posesiva y pobre de aquella que se acercara a él. Sonrió abiertamente y le revolvió el cabello amorosamente.

Naruto se sorprendió de la caricia y de la sonrisa de su Sensei.

-igual que tus padres.- dijo a un sonriendo.- y dime algo, ¿ella te corresponde?.

Las mejillas de Naruto se tiñeron de rojo al recordar el beso de Hinata.

-no lo sé con seguridad.- hablo nervioso.- me beso.- confeso tímidamente.- y eso debe de significar algo.

-si una mujer te besa significa muchas cosas.- aseguro basado en la experiencia propia.- pero antes de dar cualquier paso tienes que asegurarte que ella quiere algo contigo, si tienes su consentimiento entonces se lo suficiente listo para trazar un plan y poder quitársela a Sasuke. Lo recomendable es tener a tu enemigo cerca y saber que planes, por kami Naruto es que ¿no te he enseñado nada? .- vio la sorpresa en los ojos azules.- la vida amorosa es un campo de batalla. En la guerra y el amor todo se vale, así que si eres listo podrás obtener lo que deseas.

Él asintió.

-gracias por el apoyo.- sonrió zorrunamente.- a veces dices cosas con sentido.

-dirás que siempre tengo razón.- lo corrigió sabiamente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Un mes después Hinata se encontraba con las manos destrozadas, llenas de ampollas y agrietadas. Estaba en su habitación levantándose para otro día mas de labores domesticas, se lavo con cuidado las heridas y sonrió.

Sakura pensaba que esto era pesado para ella, pero no sabía lo que su propio padre le había hecho para entrenarla.

Las heridas que tenia no le dolían, solo sentía punzadas.

Y le encantaba ver la reacción de la peli rosa al ver que por más difícil que fuera lo que ella le ponía hacer, siempre se levantaba.

_Naruto tenía razón, nunca darse por vencida._

Sonrió abiertamente al acordarse de él. Quien no había regresado aun de su última misión.

La puerta se abrió entrando al lugar su suegra.

-vístete para salir.-ordeno fríamente.- Hoy iras a un lugar especial donde te enseñaran a complacer a mi hijo.- se dio la vuelta pero fue detenida por Hinata.

-no entiendo.

Mikoto por primera vez la vio con lastima, estaba indecisa.

-Sasuke dio la orden de mandarte a que aprendas como satisfacerlo en la vida conyugal.- al ver la cara de terror de la chica mantuvo su mejor expresión fría.- estas a punto de cumplir 17 años, pronto te casaras y es mejor que aprendas a complacerlo para evitarte muchos problemas.- al decir esto Salió del lugar.

Hinata se quedo estática, ella había escuchado de esos lugares y sabía cual sería su destino.

¿Podía luchar contra todo? Y Naruto, ¿Qué pensaría?.

-apúrate Hinata.- dijo Mikoto detrás de la puerta.

Las lágrimas salieron del rostro de la pelinegra, pero no les daría el gusto de saber que sufría.

Si algo había aprendido de ser un Hyuuga era dar la apariencia de ser fuerte, aun que por dentro se estuviera muriendo de miedo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hasta aquí, si lo se raro ¬¬ muy raro y algo fuerte.

**Esta historia la tenía muy abandonada, disculpen la tardanza pero es que tengo demasiado trabajo, pero gracias a sus comentarios que pedían que actualizara la historia y como soy fanática a los comentarios me dije: ****el publico lo pide y yo amo al publico XD.**

**Así que aquí está la actualización, espero que les guste. **

**Y si quieren mas, ya saben a comentar y es una promesa que actualizare más rápido.**

**Jajajja y si alguno siguen mis demás historias, paciencia por favor.**

**La luna y el Kyuubi será la próxima que actualizare, después la de Kushina vs Hinata, después las demás. **

**Jajajj y si alguno desea un autógrafo XD, pueden contactarme en facebook mi nombre Aniyasha saotome.**

**Sayo que estén muy bien y éxito.**


	6. aprendiendo a complacer

NI HAO.- aquí yo reportándome publico querido. La actualización de esta historia es dedicada especialmente a yukijonicouchiha quien me mando un mensaje privado pidiendo pronto el capitulo. Jajajajja este tipo de presiones me gustan. Si soy masoquista, jajjaja. Me gusta por que me demuestran que les gusta lo que escribo y eso significa muchisisismo para mi. Por lo que adelante, pueden mandarme mensajes jajajjajajajaj. O por el Facebook. Doy autógrafos…. Jajajjajaaj

Espero no haberte decepcionado. Con todo mi cariño para ti. Mil gracias por tu apoyo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo solo sueño con ellos. T-T.

COMUNIDAD Y FORUM IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.

.

.

CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA

PARA MI NEE-CHAN PESTE 21

.

.

CLUB LADO OSCURO NARANJA.

.

.

GRUPO DE FACEBOOK

IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA

.

.

AMO Y SEÑOR

By

Aniyasha.

.

.

**APRENDIENDO A COMPLACER.**

**.**

**.**

El lugar donde Hinata pasaría casi un mes para aprender a complacer sexualmente a Sasuke, no era lo que ella había pensado.

Aun teniendo miedo no lo mostro, su rostro parecía el de una muñeca, sus ojos estaban vacios.

No le daría el gusto de verla implorar, en su vida había pasado por todo tipo de entrenamientos. Este entrenamiento aun que fuera diferente a lo que su padre preparaba para ella, era igual que todos los que había recibido a lo largo de su vida para mejorar.

Se sentó en la mesa que había en la habitación y espero pacientemente a que su maestra llegara.

El té no la tranquilizo, nada la tranquilizaba, sus manos comenzaban a temblar y respiraba con dificulta. Los nervios podrían traicionarla.

Cerró los ojos en búsqueda de algo que la tranquilizara y la sonrisa de Naruto se hizo presente.

-Naruto-kun – susurro al viento, esperando que él estuviera bien.

Centro la atención en su té. Su vida no era la única que estaba mal, la de él también era injusta. Naruto se merecía tantas cosas, y no ser tratado como un monstro y mucho menos utilizado como un arma para la guerra. Él era mas que un demonio, era un ser humano que no se daba por vencido a un las circunstancias, que enfrentaba la vida con valentía, no importaba el tipo de batalla que librara, simplemente nunca se daría por vencido.

Y ella le fallaría si se diera por vencida.

Con una renovada esperanza, decidió enfrentar la situación lo mejor que podía.

La puerta se abrió y de ella salió una mujer hermosa, pero con una expresión tan fría como la de su padre.

-Mi nombre es Cecilia — la mirada negra se poso en el cuerpo de la joven que tenia enfrente — haz sido en viada a mi para que te enseñe el arte del erotismo, aquí aprenderás a complacer a tu señor — sonrió escalofriante — quítate la ropa.

Hinata se esperaba todo menos una orden así, miro nerviosamente la habitación, después comenzó a quitarse el kimono con manos temblorosas, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados mientras cumplía la orden.

Cecilia miraba la conducta de la chica que tenia presente, se veía que estaba nerviosa pero a su favor cumplió la orden sin preguntas.

El cuerpo de ella quedo expuesto, solo en ropa interior y la miro fijamente.

—Eres muy linda — se acercó al cuerpo de ella — tienes grandes atributos — le toco los pechos y también los glúteos, comprobando los firmes que eran — no había recibido a alguien como tu, desde hace mucho tiempo — la miro nuevamente — tu cuerpo esta listo para brindarle gran placer al Joven Uchiha, y me encargare de que seas perfecta para complacerlo — aplaudió tres veces y la puerta se abrió, tres jóvenes entraron.

La expresión de ellos no revelaba nada, sus ojos centellaron al apreciar la preciosura de mujer que tenía enfrente.

Hinata quería esconderse, cubrirse y llorar. Suplicar que la dejaran en paz. Pero sabía que el entrenamiento había comenzado. Sus ojos aperlados a un que estaban brillosos por las lagrimas no derramadas, miraban desafiantes a las personas que estaban enfrente de ella.

—Tienes que aprender a no tener miedo de los hombres — miro a un chico rubio y le hizo una seña — tócala.

Hinata se estremeció ante la caricia suave que ese hombre le hacia a su cuerpo.

—No pongas esa cara —le recrimino — disfruta Hinata, siente como las manos de él pasan por tus pechos, cintura, glúteos, piernas.

Perdida en sus pensamientos Hinata se acordó en una ocasión cuando su padre la entreno en aguas frías, a controlar lo que sentía. Aprendió a que si se concentraba lo suficiente abandonaba su cuerpo y el dolor quedaba olvidado.

Cerró los ojos y su espíritu trato de abandonar su cuerpo, mientras recibía ahora las caricias de los tres en diferentes partes.

Pero una parte de ella se revelo. Su concentración la llevo a elevar su chakra, y fuera de control un manto azul la cubrió.

El cuerpo de ella descargo energías en los hombres que la tocaban.

La risa cantarina de Cecilia sonó en el lugar.

—Digna de ser un Hyuuga — sus ojos oscuros brillaban — me haz asombrado, te entrenare yo especialmente.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

El entrenamiento fue arduo en las tres semanas que siguieron. tuvo clases que nunca pensó en tener. ¿Como alguien podía enseñar ese tipo de cosas?

Entre las que mas destacaban eran :

Aprender a tocar un miembro masculino.

Solo acordarse de eso las mejillas se tenían de rojo y temblaba.

Pero aprendió a masajear perfectamente esa zona del hombre.

Aprendió a realizar ejercicios para orinar, según eso serviría para que cuando fuera penetrada y estuvieran unidos ejerciera la misma presión que se realizaba al orinar.

Aprendió las zonas erógenas de los hombres, todo lo que los hacia suspirar y por las practicas que ella había realizado con los jóvenes que las ayudaban, se dio cuenta que pasaba la prueba.

Aprendió a caminar sensualmente.

Aprendió las posiciones del Kama Sutra.

Aprendió que la desnudes de su cuerpo, podía dejar mudo a muchos sin palabras.

Aprendió a no sentir.

Estuvo tentada a llorar muchas veces, a revelarse en contra de tal destino. Pero solo encontraba fuerzas para soportar tales pruebas. El recuerdo que la mantenía aun con esperanzas era Naruto. Pero cuando él se enterara temía que no quisiera saber nada de ella.

Su futuro no pintaba ser mejor del que era con su padre. Sus ojos siempre brillosos por las ganas de llorar. Entro con temor a la habitación donde pasara ría sus últimas horas. Hoy por fin abría de acabar con este martirio.

El lugar no era diferente a las habitaciones donde había estado. Sin embargo la mujer que encontró ahí la hizo temblar. Sabia cual era la ultima lección. Hoy perdería su virginidad de la forma más cruel para una mujer.

Kiyomi era la encargada de realizar tal misión, según le había dicho llevaba a cabo el acto penetrando a la mujer con un consolador. Esto le permitía robar la virginidad de una forma una forma rápida y sin necesidad de un hombre.

Respiro profundamente y llego junto a la pelinegra que la veía con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

La crueldad de esta mujer no podía ser mas, disfrutaba del trabajo que realizaba.

-por fin podre desvirgarte.- señalo un futon blanco.- he escogido el mas acolchonadle.- dijo con una sonrisa, y se encamino a traer el consolador de plata.- acuéstate y quítate la ropa.- agarro el aparato y lo sostuvo en sus manos con mucho amor. Hacerle esto a esa princesita seria celestial, quería escuchar los gritos de misericordia cuando rompiera la barrera de su virginidad. Solo de pensarlo le excitaba.

Hinata obedientemente acepto su destino, se quito la bata que traía como ropa, la dejo en un lugar cerca del futon y se recostó sobre éste. Cerro los ojos, en espera de que todo terminara mas rápido si hacia lo que debía.

-abre las piernas.- kiyomi se inclino a la abertura de la entrada vaginal, debía de aplicar aceite al consolador para que resbalara al entrar, lubricándolo, pero no, quería disfrutar el sufrimiento de la chica. Quien se veía perfectamente tumbada con el cabello , los ojos cerrados las mejillas sonrojadas y abierta para ser penetrada. Así que no prolongo mas la tortura, y comenzó a quererla penetrar.

.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

-aleja tus sucias manos de ella, o morirás de una forma cruel.

Ambas se sorprendieron de la aparición de él en este momento. Kiyomi contuvo el aliento al notar como el joven que tenia enfrente era cubierto por un chakra roja.

Hinata no podía creer que Naruto estuviera ahí.

Kiyomi se retiro del lugar donde estaba. Temía por su vida pero también era cierto que temía por su familia, así que se atrevió a encarar a ese demonio.

-Ella es un Uchiha, fue enviada aquí para una misión, si ella no cumple la deshonra caerá sobre ella.

-eso me importa muy poco.- sus ojos azules tenían destellos rojos.- aléjate de ella.

Alzo la barbilla desafiantemente.

-Cecilia mataría a los míos si dejo esto así.- lo reto .- amenos de que tu y yo lleguemos a un acuerdo, la dejare en paz.

-¿Qué quieres?

-yo te daré una hora, que es el tiempo que me toma hacer lo que iba hacer.- se encamino a una puerta trasera.- cuando regrese ella no debe de ser virgen, yo no diré nada. Y tú no me aras nada.

Naruto no comprendía las palabras, pero Hinata al entenderlo lo llamo.

-Naruto-kun

Él perdió la capacidad de razonar al verla tan mal. Se acercó a ella y la abrazo protectoramente, no siendo consiente de que estaba desnuda entres sus brazos.

Él trato de consolarla, le decía que todo estaría bien. Pero ella no podía dejar de llorar. Cuando pudo tranquilizarse, se atrevió a alzar su mirada aperlada y se entrelazo con la azul.

Las manos de Naruto sintieron la piel de Hinata y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la abrazaba así. No pudo evitar mirar mas allá de sus ojos, al bajar la mirada los pechos de Hinata estaban asiendo presión contra su chamarra, se podía apreciar perfectamente el pezón rosado.

Trago duro.

Ella comprendió también el cambio de comportamiento del rubio al percatarse de su estado. Las palabras de la bruja esa vinieron a su mente. Si tenia que perder la virginidad lo aria pero no de una forma forzada, si no con alguien que ella apreciara. Pero sabia de la integridad de él, no sedería tan fácilmente. Quiso sonreír. En estas semanas había aprendido muchas cosas y pondría en práctica cada consejo con él. Con Naruto y no con el Uchiha. Tomada la decisión, de una forma sutil se movió más cerca de él para que sintiera sus curvas. Él contuvo el aliento y se mordió los labios para ahogar un gemido. Hinata se inclino un poco arrastrando con ella a Naruto para quedar recostados en el futon.

Él no sabia que estaba sucediendo, por que cayo bajo el hechizo de esos ojos de luna.

Hinata se mojo los labios sensualmente y vio con satisfacción como él no le quitaba la vista.

-gracias por estar aquí.

Aun sintiendo la boca muy reseca Naruto pudo hablar.

-no pensaba que él fuera a enviarte aquí. Me entere de sus planes y pensaba que llegaría a tiempo, pero te falle.- se lamento.

Ella le sonrió y se inclino para estar a la altura de sus labios.

-sucedió lo que tenia que suceder.- ella se aproximó mas a él. Sus alientos se mezclaban.- quiero pedirte un favor mas.

Él simplemente asentía, lo que deseaba era poderla besarla y no resistió mas. Corto la pequeña distancia y la beso.

No debería suceder se repetía Naruto, él no debería de estarla tocandola como lo estaba asiendo. Se aprovechaba de las circunstancias. Pero la carne fue muy débil. Cuando sintió las pequeñas manos de ella retirando la ropa que estorbaba. Mando todo al diablo.

Los dos estaban deseosos y eso era lo único importante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta aquí, si lo se raro y muy pesado.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, espero que les haya gustado. Hice todo lo posible para que quedara bien.

Pero ustedes tienen la última palabra.

Mil gracias por cada palabra que me brindan.

Los quiere aniyasha.

Los dejo por que me regañaran, trabajo doble T-T, quien lo invento.

Sayo que estén muy bien.


	7. NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ

Ni hao.- aquí yo reportándome con el lemon, espero que les guste. Dedicado a poison girls 29. Espero no haberte decepcionado.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo solo sueño con ellos. T-T.

COMUNIDAD Y FORUM IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.

.

.

CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA

PARA MI NEE-CHAN PESTE 21

.

.

CLUB LADO OSCURO NARANJA.

.

.

GRUPO DE FACEBOOK

IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA

.

.

AMO Y SEÑOR

By

Aniyasha.

.

.

**NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ.**

**.**

**.**

El lugar donde Hinata pasaría casi El beso los despertó a ambos. Sus cuerpos se moldeaban a la perfección. Naruto no pudo evitar acariciar todo el cuerpo desnudo de ella. Sus manos tenían vida propia y actuaban instintivamente por el placer de tocar las curvas de Hinata. Quería sentirla mas, quería tenerla de una forma muy intima.

Ella comenzó a tratar de quitar la ropa de él, le estorbaba. Muchos pensamientos la inundaban, todas las técnicas aprendidas y varias posiciones se le venían a la mente, quería experimentar con Naruto muchas cosas. Él le despertaba su cuerpo, las caricias toscas sobre su piel pero tiernas la estremecían, como nada lo había hecho. Su cuerpo vibraba y se tensaba de expectación y ansiedad. Lo deseaba. Y darse cuenta de eso le reafirmo la idea de perder su virginidad con él.

Naruto se tenso cuando sintió las manos de Hinata a dentro de su camisa. Se separo de sus labios, estaba excitado y su voz sonó muy ronca.

-No podemos

Hinata lo miro con tantos sentimientos y la pasión se podía apreciar en la mirada febril de ella.

-Yo quiero hacerlo —trato de jalarlo de nuevo al futon, pero él se lo impidió.

-No quiero aprovecharme de las circunstancias — sus ojos azules brillaban y su miembro rebatía lo que él decía.

Una sonrisa tímida y sincera broto de ella. Se movió sensualmente sobre el futon y vio con regocijo como él no apartaba la mirada de su cuerpo. Limito la distancia y quedaron a un milímetro de cerca.

Azul y perla. En vueltos en el deseo, sumergidos en torbellinos de sentimientos.

Ella le tomo la mano y se la coloco en el pecho.

-¿No te gusto?.

Su voz tímida y sensual lo hacia estremecer. Él trago duro, y no pudo evitar apretar su mano sobre el pecho de la pelinegra, quien gimió por el placer de tal caricia.

-Me encantas — aun tenia algo de cordura que amenazaba con abandonarlo por tenerla así, de cerca y deseosa — pero tu te mereces que sea especial, te mereces lo mejor dattebayo.

Ella termino la distancia con un beso tierno. Después susurro en su oído.

-Si es contigo — dijo lentamente— será muy especial— lo volvió a mirar a los ojos, implorando que accediera — no quiero perder mi virginidad de otra forma, que no sea contigo.

Y las palabras dichas en un susurro marco el inicio del acto. Naruto no resistió, la poca conciencia que él tenia se fue al caño, ella lo deseaba, sabia que no había otra alternativa para que ella saliera ilesa de esta situación. Pero se hizo una promesa mientras comenzaba el beso, que si la tomaba en este momento seria para siempre. No sabía aun como lograría que Hinata se quedara con él. Pero no permitiría que el desgraciado de Sasuke la tuviera. Ella había decidido entregarle su primera vez, él marcaria su cuerpo y se encargaría de ser el primero y único en su vida.

Hinata comenzó retirar la ropa que estorbaba, admiraba extasiada el dorso de Naruto cuando quedo al descubierto, su cuerpo era una maravilla de músculos bien formados. Sus dedos comenzaron a trazar cada musculo y escuchaba con satisfacción como Naruto suspiraba ante tales caricias.

Ella lo jalo para que se recostara por completo en el futon.

-Yo nunca— dijo él entrecortadamente y muy apenado.

-Me alegra saberlo— retiro el pantalón para que solo quedara él en ropa intima — aun que aquí me han enseñado muchas cosas son muy penosa para llevarlas a cabo tan liberalmente, por lo que si no te molesta marcare el ritmo.

Él no entendió nada de las palabras que ella dijo. Esta absorto en la figura de Hinata, quien poseía un hermoso cuerpo y él estaba mas que tentado a hacer todo lo que ella le pidiera. El aire lo sintió en una zona muy intima, y chillo cuando la pequeña mano de ella comenzó a masajearlo. Cerró los ojos y hago el grito de placer.

-Esta parte de ti es mágica.

Naruto no supo responder a eso, la visión de ver a Hinata tocándolo de esa forma le cortó el habla.

Ella curiosa se agacho cerca y su respiración lo toco ahí.

-No Hinata— él la miro ardiendo— si haces eso, me voy a correr muy rápido y no vamos a poder terminar esto tan rápido como debemos de hacerlo— la jalo para que ella lo cubriera como si fuera una manta.

Piel contra piel, ambos desnudos sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos.

La pelinegra se acomodó de tal forma que quedara su entrada encima del miembro. La fricción de sus partes les manto un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, anticipando el placer de la unión.

-Baja lentamente, a tu ritmo.

Ella asintió y comenzó a bajar, pero se acordó de que era necesaria la lubricación para poder entrar sin muchas dificultades, por lo que comenzó a entrar y salir, a una corta distancia.

Naruto sentía como los pechos de Hinata estaban siendo aprisionados por su dorso, la fricción era exquisita, su cuerpo no podía estar mas caliente. Y solo escucharla suspirar por los movimientos que hacia lo alteraban, estaba apunto de volverse loco de placer. Quería sujetar las caderas y que se adentrara por completo, era un martirio placentero el que ella le hacia, entrar por ese canal tan estrecho a una velocidad mínima. Por lo que busco sus labios para acompañar esos movimientos.

Sus lenguas comenzaron a danzar, mordían y lamian. Hinata comenzó a bajar mas por su miembro conforme sintió que la fricción humedecía por completo su canal. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse, la fricción era un tipo de masturbación, por lo que bajaba más y más sobre el miembro duro de Naruto. Quien la besaba con tanto esmero, ambos bebían la sensación de placer de cada uno de ellos. Su clítoris no resistió las entradas y salidas pequeñas y comenzó a convulsionarse. Había llegado al orgasmo.

-Ahora.

La orden dicha por Hinata en un tono completamente diferente a su voz normal, supo que tenía que moverse él. Por lo que sus manos agarraron sus caderas de ella con fuerza y alzo las caderas él para penetrarla.

Naruto beso nuevamente a Hinata para ahogar con un beso húmedo y lleno de pasión, el grito de placer por parte de él y el de molestia de ella.

Hinata estaba tendida encima de él, correspondiendo al beso, ambos estaban inmóviles tratando de que el cuerpo de ella asimilara la intromisión.

Las manos de Naruto masajeaban las nalgas de ella con caricias circulares, quería compensar su incomodidad. Pero tales caricias hicieron maravillas en Hinata, quien se olvido de la molestia y dejo de estar tendida encima de él para montarlo como era debido.

La visión de Hinata a horcadas con sus mechos a disposición, entrando y saliendo de él quedaría grabada en su mente. Seria un recuerdo que atesoraría por siempre. Su cabello suelto, sus pechos en movimiento por las acometida de sus cuerpos, sus ojos mirándolo febriles, su rostro sonrojado y el aroma de su unión en el ambiente.

El ritmo de las caderas fue lento en un principio pero él no pudo seguir así, por lo que la comenzó a mover más rápidamente.

Los senos que se balanceaban quedaron tan cerca que agarro uno y comenzó a succionarlo.

Embestida tras embestida, ella lo cabalgaba cada vez más rápidamente.

Y todo llego a su fin, ambos se sumergieron en un mar de sensaciones febriles y placenteras que termino con las energías de sus cuerpos.

Ella quedo tendida de nuevo sobre él, su cuerpo estaba flácido, pero con una sensación de paz infinita.

Naruto la abrazo, su respiración empezaba a recuperarse pero sentía no podía describir los sentimientos que lo embargaban, algo era seguro, Hinata era suya, hoy y siempre.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hasta aquí, por petición unánime les subo la continuación del lemon, ¬¬.

Me quedo raro, si lo se, espero que les guste.

Me encantaría escribir mas de lo que escribo pero el tiempo es mi enemigo, por las tantas responsabilidades que tengo no puedo actualizar mas rápido de lo que quisiera. La imaginación tan rara que tengo no me abandona, si ustedes supieran todos los proyectos que tengo para escribir …. XD pero no los emociono mejor escribo y se enteraran.

Aun que si se dan cuenta, últimamente he actualizado mas seguido.

Reduciendo horas de sueño, o dándome mis escapadas del trabajo.

Pero ustedes merecen el sacrificio, me encanta saber que les agrada lo que escribo. Que les guste la historia. Es para mí todo un enorme placer y me es grato cada palabra de aliento.

XD amo a mis lectores.

Sayo que estén muy bien, éxitos. Los quiere Aniyasha.


End file.
